1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server carrier assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A server carrier installed on a base is usually used for receiving a computer server therein. A computer server often includes a plurality of cables arranged along any convenient pathway for connecting to other devices outside the server, which can be disorderly, and will affect the server carrier sliding in the base when the server carrier is installed on the base.
What is needed, therefore, is a server carrier assembly capable of keeping cables of a server orderly.